Zora's Plan
by PrincessChiz
Summary: Zora has been recording every Channy moment for the past year, and when her computer memory gets full, she decides that she needs to form a plan... CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not sleep!"  
>"Well of cause Chad Dylan Cooper sleeps, whilst Chad Dylan Cooper would not be alive!"<br>"Chad Dylan Cooper is alive, and Chad Dylan Cooper can never die!"  
>"Of cause Chad Dylan Cooper can die! And why are we calling you Chad Dylan Cooper? Can't we just call you Chad?"<br>"NO! Chad Dylan Cooper deserves more than to be called just Chad. I am the greatest actor of our generation after all!"  
>"Chad, you are so annoying!"<br>"I am?! Well fine!"  
>"Fine"<br>"Good"  
>"Good"<br>"So, we're good?"  
>"Oh, we are so good!"<br>I hate him! Sonny thought. I only asked him how he slept last night! I guess I won't ask him that question again! Well Sonny, how did you sleep last night?  
><strong>Well, thanks for asking Sonny, I slept fine!<br>**Wait, why am I talking to myself? That's just weird Sonny.  
><strong>No it's not. At least you're talking to you. Chad wouldn't.<br>**Well, maybe Chad didn't have a very good sleep last night!  
><strong>Well, you're sticking up for him! Cause you looooooove him!<br>**I'm not sticking up for him.  
><strong>You are<br>**No, Sonny I'm not!  
><strong>But Sonny, yes you are!<strong>  
>I'm not!<br>**You are!  
><strong>I'm not!  
>Why am I still arguing with myself? I must be going mad! I'm going to get some yogurt!<br>**Hehe! You never denied looooooooving him?  
><strong>What's with the exaggerated O?  
><strong>You still haven't denied it!<br>**Well, maybe I don't want to!

"Hey, Monroe, why are you just stood in the middle of the hallway?"  
>I jumped, and fell backwards. Luckily Chad was still there to catch me.<br>"OMC, are you ok?" I was about to answer I realized…"I mean, I hope Sonny didn't squash you guys, poor chabs" De-ja-vu or what?  
>I suddenly realized that I was still in Chad's arms. I stood myself up and faced towards him. "Oh, hey Sonshi-" Chad quickly realized his mistake. "-om" Chad looked worriedly.<br>You weirdo, your only supposed to call her that in your journal!  
>"Sonshiom?" Sonny looked puzzled. "What kind of nickname is that?"<br>"It's one that…erm…I read in a book once about…erm…Cheese?"  
>"A book about cheese? Really Chad, Really? You're not Grady!" Sonny chuckled.<br>That laugh is so cute! Stupid cute! Chad thought, but obviously wouldn't dare say!  
><strong>Cause you looooooove her!<br>**No don't!  
><strong>You do.<br>**No, Chad, I don't!  
><strong>But Chad, yes you do!<strong>  
>I don't!<br>**You do!  
><strong>I'm not! Wait, why am I still arguing with myself. I must be going mad! I'm going to get some yogurt!  
><strong>Hehe! You never denied looooooooving her!<br>**What's with the exaggerated O?  
><strong>You still haven't denied it!<br>**Well, maybe I don't want to!

* * *

><p>"Arrrrrrrrrrrr!" A cry of fear or frustration was let out and was heard thought the condor studios. Probably of frustration because there was no fear about. Other than Chad Dylan Cooper. But he was with Sonny, and Sonny was anything but scared of him.<br>**She loooooooves him!  
><strong>Right, Sonny conscience, will you please stop butting in? Every Time! I'm trying to narrate a story here! Anyway, back to the scream. A cry of frustration was let out and was heard thought the condor studios. This shut Sonny and Chad up, and Sonny walked into her dressing room and listened again.  
>"This is so frustrating! Damn That Channy!" Cried Zora. Sonny acknowledged this was coming from the vents so she stood on the chair and peeped in.<br>"Oh, hey Sonshiom!" Said Zora, not even looking up from the Laptop.  
>"Sonshiom? Hey! Were you listening in on mine and Chad's conversation?" asked Sonny suspiciously.<br>" Not only listening in, videoing to!" Zora seemed excited about this. Sonny? Not so amused.  
>"Why in the world would you record me and Chad having a perfectly civilised conversation in the hallway?"<br>"I record every one! Which brings me back to the point that CHANNY FILLED UP THE MEMORY ON MY LAPTOP!" Zora raised her voice.  
>"Channy? Wait! I do not like Chad! I hate him, he hates me everybody's happy!" Said Sonny,<br>"Hey Sonny, hey Zora!" shouted Tawni.  
>"Hey!" Shouted Sonny and Zora in unison.<br>"Sup?" asked Tawni, whilst applying her makeup in the mirror.  
>"Well, I've just found out the disturbing news that Zora has been filming every CIVILISED conversation me and Chad have had!" explained Sonny, with a slight scowl on her face.<br>"And with all of them, it has filled up my laptops memory!" cried Zora.  
>"Knock knock!" Chad entered the girl's dressing room.<br>"What do you want Chad?" asked Sonny, with no enthusiasm.  
>"Nothing." Chad replied.<br>"Good!"  
>"Good!"<br>"Fine"  
>"Fine, Peace out suckers!" Chad replied, and then ran out of the room.<br>"What was that?" Sonny asked.  
>"Awwwww, I didn't get it on video!" Zora exclaimed.<br>"I'm pretty!" Said Tawni.  
>"Wait, I have a plan" Said Zora excitedly.<br>"To get me a manicure?" Asked Tawni.  
>"NO! To get Channy together!" Zora looked sly "And to annoy Chad at the same time"<br>"Sounds fun! I'm in!" Exclaimed Tawni.  
>"Not so keen on the Channy bit, but annoying Chad sounds fun. Its…erm…what I live for?" Sonny said uncertainly.<br>"Ok operation GCTWAC is on the go!" Said an exited little Zora.  
>"Definition?" asked a confused Tawni.<br>"Get Channy Together Whilst Annoying Chad! Duh!" explained Sonny "I'm even against it and I understand!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what we're going to do is make Chad think he is losing his mind. That way he will be really jumpy and weird-ed out. So we might be able to get him to confess easier!" Zora had her plan all mapped out and was ready to go. But Sonny was not so sure. The two seemed to be so certain that Chad felt something towards her, did he? I guess she would have to find out.  
>"So, what is the first task?" Tawni asked.<br>"We need Sonny's help on this one" Zora explained. Sonny groaned at this. "You know how Sonny is the only one out of So Random! Not on Chad's 'Do Not Admit Wall' Right? Well, we could distract the security guard, and then Sonny could put up a photo of her. Then she will call Chad on his cell phone, and explain that she had something important to tell Chad… and so on. Everybody got it?"  
>"Got it!" Said Tawni and Sonny in unison.<br>Zora and Tawni walked casually into the Mackenzie falls studio. And just as suspected, the security guard came after them. They ran for their lives round and round the set, But unfortunately there was no filming going on, so they were not really interrupting anything.  
>Whilst this was happening, Sonny had also followed the plan perfectly. She gave the thumbs up sign, which was Tawni and Zora's cue to get out. They ran round once more, then ran out the door and hid round the corner. They gave the man five minutes to get his breath. Then Sonny walked up and leaned against the wall opposite the 'Do Not Admit<br>Wall'  
>"Oh, Hey Sonny! How's So Random!" The security guard asked.<br>"So Random! Is great thanks, but can you believe that Chad put me up on the Do Not Admit Wall? I mean, I thought we were like buds. Apparently not. He looked up and saw Sonny's newly placed picture.  
>"When did he ban you?" He asked confused.<br>"I don't know! Hey, why don't I ring him now?" I got my phone and dialled Chad's number. Well, I wouldn't say dialled. He is number one on speed dial, not that that means anything. It's just so I can annoy him quicker. After 1½ ring he picked up his phone.  
>"Hey CDC here!"<br>"Really, Chad, really?"  
>"Sonny?"<br>"Yes its Sonny!" Would it kill him to look at caller I.D? "So, I was wondering why I have been banned from Mackenzie falls?"  
>"Cause you're a random. Wait, I only banned the other Randoms, not you!" Chad said, confused.<br>"I know, that's why I'm asking! Well you must have done it without realising!"  
>" I did not!"<br>"You must of do-" Chad hung up on me. Well that was pleasant wasn't it! NOT!  
>Sonny, Zora and Tawni now went home, as it was the end of rehearsals and they had nothing else to do. They were all meant to think of a plan, but they all knew that they were all counting on Zora! It's what she is best at after all!<br>The next day, Sonny walked into the studio and was feeling peckish. She seemed to be the only one there, and since she had missed breakfast, she decided to get some fro-yo. She walked into the canteen and noticed Chad sat alone, so forgot about the fro-yo and sat with him. He looked up from his Tween Weekly magazine.  
>"Oh, hey Sonny!" He said cheerfully.<br>"Oh, hey Chad!" Sonny replied, mocking him. Chad ignored this comment.  
>"Oh, by the way, I took you of the do-not-admit wall"<br>"Thanks, it was the least you could do!" Said Sonny, sarcastically.  
>"I mean I really don't know how It got up there!" Chad looked confused " I think I'm loosing my mind!"<br>"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Sonny said quietly.  
>"Pardon?" Asked Chad. Just at that moment Tawni came running in.<br>"Hi sonny, Zora has it all set up so you need to come to the prop house now!" She shouted, they must have a good plan!  
>"Wait, how did you know I was here?" Sonny asked.<br>"You were talking to Chad, and Zora had it all! Duh!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
>"O-k then... Coming! See ya Chad!" Sonny said being her bubbly self as usual.<br>The two friends walked to the prop house and met Zora, who had a devious smile on her face.

"So" Zora started, "My next plan is kinda simple"  
>"Kinda?" The girls asked.<br>"Yeah, We only need Sonny for this one" Sonny looked worried at this one. She thought she wouldn't be that involved in the GCTWAC plan. Then again, the nny part of Channy was quite important, whilst it would just be Cha. Which wouldn't be so good. Anyway…Moving on!  
>"So, what's the plan?" Asked Sonny, half worried, half exited.<br>"Well, since you two are so in love.." Sonny tried to object, but Tawni gave her evils, so she shut her mouth "You will complement each other. So Sonny, what does Chad's hair usually smell like?" Zora asked, turning her attention to her.  
>"Pffft…Why would I know that?" Sonny lied.<br>"Sonny!"  
>"Ok, well its usually like a rich type of coconut smell" Sonny said quickly, embarrassed to actually know all this stuff about Cooper.<br>"Ok, and is there any type of fruit he hates?" Tawni asked.  
>"He doesn't like Apples" Still embarrassed to actually know all this stuff about Cooper.<br>"Well, you see the plan? We swap-sorry I mean _Sonny _swaps his conditioner in his dressing room. She swaps his coconut one with an apple one!"  
>"Oh, I see! And when I see him, I'll complement him on his hair smell, and he'll be all like what?"<br>"Yeh! And since your love birds, this won't seem like out of place at all!"  
>Sonny scowled. But still thought it was a good plan.<p>

So, later that day Sonny went into the Mackenzie falls studio, and walked straight towards his dressing room. They were rehearsing, so it was easy.  
>She walked in, and went to his bathroom, this was an easy but effective plan. Sonny picked up his conditioner, and placed in hers.<br>She heard the producer shout 'cut!'.  
>This lead her to think of something that could make the plan more effective. She got Chad's glass of orange juice of his desk and walked out of his room.<br>As she suspected, there was Chad, turning the corner of the corridor.  
>"Sonny" He said with absolutely no enthusiasm at all.<br>"Chad!" Sonny said with absolutely lots of enthusiasm.  
>"What do you want?" Chad asked. Sonny took this as her cue. She 'accidentally' poured the juice on Chad.<br>"SSOONNNNYY!" He SSCCRREEAAMMMEEDD.  
>"Ooops!" she said in an 'accidental' tone. Then she ran off. She thought this would be a good addition because he would now have to have a shower. Now.<br>She went to the others and told them about her additional spark to the plan. They liked this and said she must really be getting 'the Channy feeling' Then laughed. As you can predict, Sonny scowled. Then Zora said she had recorded their conversation, stating that even though she had already filled her laptop, she still had a memory card with 10 hours of video in her camera. Which shouldn't take too much time to fill. Since there is like a Channy 'Fight' every hour. Or more.

At lunch, Sonny walked the loooooooooong way to the cafeteria, to make sure she bumped into Chad. And once again, she was right.  
>"Hey Chad, look I'm really sorry about earlier, it was just an accident. And I know you're really ma- Wait, do I smell apple? Hey! She moved closer to Chad's Hair and smelt it! Hey! I love apple conditioner on boys! OMG Chad I love it!" Sonny knew she had gone a little overboard the ship of compliments, but she saw Chad's face tone change.<br>"WHAT APPLES? I HATE APPLES! I HATE THE SMELL. THE TASTE THE-WAIT! My hair does smell like apples! I hate apples! I use coconut conditioner. HHOOWW HHAASS TTHHIISS HHAAPPEENNEEDD!"  
>"I don't know Chad; you obviously bought Apple by mistake!"<br>"No, I didn't! I must be losing my mind!" cried Chad.  
>"That's what I thought!" I said quietly. Again.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny and Chad were lost in each other's eyes. From opposite sides of the cafeteria. Mackenzie falls hadn't noticed which was kind of good in Chad's point of view. But Sonny and the rest of So Random! Had been talking about a new sketch. One where three kids get lost in a world of blue. Now that they think about it there is kind of a connection there. But the rest of Sonny's cast were not happy, because Sonny had zoned out about 5 minutes ago, and it seemed so had Chad.  
>"Will the cast of So Random! And Mackenzie falls please report to Mr Condors Office. NOW!" Sonny and Chad jumped, and then smiled at the rest of their cast. Sonny hadn't even noticed that she had been lost in a world of blue for the past 6½ minutes!<br>Once both casts had arrived, Mr Condor looked at them. He had a straight face, so it wasn't really clear whether he was mad, happy, sad or what else. Mr Condor now looked at them sternly. Ok, this could not be good.  
>"I have received some complaints from both of your directors" Oh, great. "It seems two of you have not been working as hard as usual. And I am not happy. I will not name those two, but I will speak to them afterwards.<br>Please can Sonny and Chad stay behind, everyone else dismissed" Mr Condor said sternly everyone else left. Sonny and Chad obviously knew it was them. Way to keep your cover dude. Not. "So, as I was saying, your producers have both complained to me that you two have not been acting as well as you can, and usually, I would fire you, but not now. You two are the best ones of your shows. So, do you have any explanation for your let-down?" He asked, expecting an answer. Quick.  
>"I don't know Mr Condor, Sir. I mean, I thought I was acting as amazing as always!" Chad said, trying to not be so jerky.<br>"Well, apparently not. It seems you have been staring into space a lot recently, and been hesitant at any kissing scene over at Mackenzie falls" Mr Condor explained.  
>"Well, I really have no explanation for this, sorry" Chad said, Sonny nodding rapidly.<br>"Well both just try harder, ok?" He asked. Both of them nodded and then walked out of the room.  
>"Hey, Cooper!" Sonny said once they got out. "Try harder with the acting!" She joked.<br>"Shut it Monroe!" He replied.  
>"Jeeze! It's not my fault!"<br>They had their usual good good/fine fine fight than both went their separate ways. To both of their dismays.  
>Sonny walked straight to rehearsal, as lunch was now over. She got to the stage, and took her place for the sketch where the kids got lost in the world of blue. Sonny was the queen, and she didn't have that many lines. She sat in her throne and when Marshall said 'World of blue scene 1' She suddenly seemed to get lost. 'Blue-Chad Blue-Chad's eyes. Blue-Chad Blue-Chad's eyes. Blue-Chad Blue-Chad's eyes. Blue-Chad Blue-Chad's eyes' She was suddenly waken from her <em>lovely <em>daydream.  
>"SSOONNNNYY!" someone yelled.<br>"Blue eyes!" I shouted out without even realising. Until I had actually processed that I had said it. Then I was coming up with an excuse of why I said it. So yeah.  
>"Chad?" Tawni asked.<br>"no-Yeh." I said. I couldn't deny it any longer!  
>"Chad?" Nico and Grady asked (hey, first time I mentioned Nico!)<br>"I'll tell you later!" replied Tawni.  
>After everybody (and Sonny) had finally made it through rehearsal (just) they went and plopped themselves on the prop house couch.<br>"So, what with the 'Blue Eyes' outbreak?" asked Nico. 'Damn. Why couldn't they just let it slip?' Thought Sonny.  
>"To make a long story short- Chad like Sonny. Sonny like Chad. Sonny AND Chad in denial." Tawni said<br>"Wait, Sonny, you like Chad?" Grady asked Chad, shocked.  
>"Pffft, no we're like total enemies!" Sonny said, in her high voice.<br>"See, there's the in-denial voice!" Said Tawni.

Zora had text Sonny and Tawni to meet her in the vents at nine. They had both objected to this, since the vents were creepy and to small. So Zora text Sonny and Tawni to meet her in the Prop House at nine. Which suited Sonny and Tawni better. Not so much Zora…but that's her problem.  
>They realised they hadn't come up with a plan for yesterday, so today's needed to be twice as good. They had, once again, counted on Zora. And, once again, Zora had come up with a plan. And a good one.<br>"So, my plan for today will take place at lunch. We will tell Brenda the lunch lady about this, as she needs to be part. And since she is a big Channy fan" And yes, you guessed correctly Sonny scowled. "I'm sure she will agree with this plan. We will get Brenda to serve him Mystery Meat. He will then obviously protest against this, and Brenda will explain this is the way it has always been. The only part is, Mackenzie falls will also have to play a part in this plan. But, as usual, they are also Channy fans, and know that Chad is head-over-heals for his 'Sonshine' Literally. He keeps falling over in rehearsals because he's daydreaming. Just like Sonny.  
>After rehearsals, Sonny and Zora went to the cafeteria to persuade Brenda to change the lobster into Mystery meat.<br>"So, Brenda-girl!" Sonny said slooooooooooowly. "How about helping us on our little plan?"  
>"No" Brenda confirmed "I will not help you out on your 'little plan!' No Way!"<br>"But Brenda! Please! I mean it won't be any tro-" Sonny was cut off.  
>"It involves CHANNY!" Zora shouted. Brenda now nodded, happy to help. Sonny huffed, was there anyone against Channy? But at least the plan worked, Chad would be so confused! Tawni had already convinced the Mackenzie falls cast (-Chad!) and they liked the idea.<br>Suddenly, people started to walk into the cafeteria; Sonny looked at the clock, and saw it was 12:30, so Chad should also be coming in soon. She got her lunch and sat at the So Random! Table with Zora, and Tawni who had now arrived. They had also decided that Chad would be allowed his lobster tomorrow, to confuse him even more!  
>"Chad Dylan Cooper will not eat this. Chad Dylan Cooper wants lobster, like he usually does!" Chad (Dylan Cooper) Bellowed. Sonny hadn't noticed him coming in, but could now hear him arguing for his lobster. Let the fun begin!<br>"I am sorry to disappoint you, but we have never served lobster here, EVER!" Brenda shouted angrily. Hey, she was quite a good actress! Might consider her in a So Random! Sketch.  
>"But Chad Dylan Cooper and his cast have lobster every day!" He looked over to his cast, who were eating the Mystery meat! He looked so confused! Sonny kind of felt sorry for him.<br>"I'm sorry Chad, but you must be losing your mind!" Sonny had paid her 5 dollars to add that in! Chad looked so confused, but got his Mystery meat, and sat down anyway. Poor Chad!  
>d<br>"Haha! That was class!" screeched Zora. Chad got up and poured his lunch in the bin, and because Sonny felt so sorry, she also got up and did the same. She caught him up, and walked besides him.  
>"What's up?" she asked<br>"Oh, nothing.."  
>"Tell me!" She demanded.<br>"No it's stupid, you wouldn't believe me"  
>"Tell me!" She demanded.<br>"Well, ok then, you see… Things have been happening to be me recently which are really strange. Like You on my banned wall…And my conditioner, the lobster…I mean, I think I'm losing my mind!" Chad looked really scared. Sonny wished she could just tell him about the jokes, Channy, Zora's plan…But she knew she couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Zora, Tawni and Sonny had decided there was going to be three more pranks before the big one. Sonny had no idea what this was, but whenever it was mentioned Zora and Tawni giggled, and if Zora had something to do with it, it couldn't be good.  
>"So, today's prank is involving Sonny and Nico" Oh, great. "Partly for the plan-You will say that it is your 1 month anniversary and everything. But also to make him jealous" Tawni explained.<br>"But Chad won't get jealous!" Sonny stated.  
>"Yes he will, when he sees you with someone else other than him!" Zora practically screamed. Sonny was not happy with this answer. But hoped it was kind of true. Not that she liked Chad or anything but…<br>The three girls told Nico about the plan. He agreed, I mean, who wouldn't say no to Sonny? Answer-A jerk. Grady, Mackenzie falls, and practically the rest of the studio knew about this, and were told to not leek anything to the press, because it would be over by tomorrow. Nico and Sonny just walked around and did everything together. They had not run into Chad until lunchtime then, it started. Sonny and Nico had been given the cue that Chad was sat with his lunch at the Mackenzie falls table (A lobster today!) They walked in, Hand in hand and sat at their table. They did cute-flirty stuff, just like Sonny and Chad's fake date. Then Nico went and got his and Sonny's lunch. Chad came over to Sonny's table, and sat in Nico's place.  
>"So, is the rumour true that you and Nico are dating now?" He asked, trying to be all cool. Though inside? Not so cool.<br>"Dating now? We've been dating for the last month, duh! Tomorrow is our one month anniversary!" Sonny said trying to be all cool. Though inside? Not so cool.  
>"Wait, WHAT?" Chad looked really shocked, and Sonny swore he looked kinda heart broken.<br>"Yeah, as if you didn't know!" Sonny said, her voice getting high, as she got more and more worried.  
>"Well… Ok then. Bye Sonny" Chad walked away, and went out of the cafeteria. Sonny couldn't take this anymore, so she followed him out of the cafeteria. She really wanted to tell him they were not really dating, and about all of the pranks. She knew there was only two more though, and then the big one. She thought (and hoped) that this would involve some big-time Channy. And they wouldn't tell her because of this, well, only two more days to wait.<br>This time Sonny didn't follow Chad all of the way, she just turned and went to her dressing room. She fell asleep on the couch whilst in deep thought, about a certain jerkthrob. When she woke up, Tawni was looking in the mirror, applying her makeup for the tenth time today.  
>"Hey Tawni!" Sonny said cheerfully.<br>"Oh, hey Sonny Dylan Cooper!" Tawni said un-sarcastically.  
>"How ar- Wait WHAT?" she realised what Tawni had said.<br>"You were mumbling Chad in your sleep. Then Chad came in and sat beside you, stroking your hair for about 5 minutes. He then said it doesn't matter, then walked out" she had a disgusted look on her face.  
>"Awww, he stroked my hair?" Sonny now had a dreamy look on her face.<br>She walked out of the dressing room, and headed towards the Mackenzie falls studio. As suspected she bumped into Chad. Literally. She fell over and Chad helped her up. They both tried to ignore how right it felt when they were together.  
>"Er..Thanks Chad.." Sonny said.<br>"Its..erm..Ok." Chad said uncertainly "Did Sonny Dylan Cooper have a good sleep?" He said, returning to his jerky self. Sonny blushed, had Tawni told him about her sleep-talking?  
>"Sonny Dylan Cooper? Really Chad, Really?"<br>"Yeah! I mean one day you'll fall for me, and we'll be in love" Oops, he'd made that mistake again. Maybe she wouldn't notice?  
>"We? In love?"<br>"We? No I didn't say we.. I said you! Duh!" He said, stuttering.  
>"Oh Chad, you said we and we both know that! We is not your nickname for me, I've heard that excuse before. Now whilst we're on the subject of we, did we enjoy stroking we's hair?" She didn't mean for the last part to come out, but she was kind of glad it did.<br>"Pffft, I didn't stroke your hair!" Chad denied.  
>"Tawni told me"<br>"Oh" Chad looked un-easy "Well, you see, there was a great big spider in your hair, and I was getting it out so that it did not eat your ... Erm..Hair?"  
>"Ok then…" Sonny obviously did not believe him "And why did you come in the first place?"<br>"I came to tell you that.. You had a great big spider in your hair"  
>"Right… Ok then!" Sonny, once again let him slip "Cya!"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Tawni and I have decided that there will only be two more pranks now. Today's and the big one tomorrow" They both chuckled at this "You are looking forward to tomorrows!"  
>"I am?" Sonny was still kind of worried.<br>"Yes, you are looking forward to it very much!" they both replied in unison.  
>"Ok then!" Sonny once again replied Sonny-ly. "So, what is today's prank?"<br>" Today isn't really a prank. It more like an act of caring from him. You will pretend to be sick, and since we don't have any rehearsals today, this should work out well. We will go round asking everyone to sign the get well soon card" Sonny thought this idea was quite nice, and at least it wouldn't confuse him. "We will ask him to sign it and he will be like OMC is she ok, and he will come and see you, if he does do this, we will know he really cares about you. This will help with tomorrows plan"  
>"Ok then.."<br>"So go get sick girl! Lay on the couch and show off them acting skills!"  
>Sonny did as she was told and went to lay on the couch. She was in the dressing room, and while she was waiting she thought of the possibilities that tomorrows prank could hold. Maybe she would have to kiss Chad! Wait, she shouldn't be thinking like that! She 'hates' him! Tawni and Zora should be back anytime soon, hopefully with Chad. As if by magic, the trio came in. Chad first, then Zora, then Tawni, looking in her portable mirror, as usual<br>"OMC are you ok?" Just as Tawni had expected!  
>"Yeah, I'm fine" I said, obviously using my amazingly amazing acting skills.<br>"Well you're not! Is there anything I can get you?" Awww! Chad does care!  
>"A kiss" Tawni mumbled. Thankfully only Zora heard, and they both burst out laughing. Sonny and Chad gave them weird looks.<br>"No, I'm fine thanks"  
>"Well, ok then. Tawni and Zora got this card for you" Chad said sweetly.<br>I wonder if he does really like me. I mean I hope he feels the same way!

Sonny woke up, and realised that she must have fallen asleep. Chad had gone, and Zora and Tawni were just about to leave.  
>"Oh, Sonny, We're just leaving to take care of some business!" They both burst out laughing! This got Sonny kind of excited about tomorrow. She opened up the card.<br>To Sonny,  
>Hope you get well soon Sonny!<br>We hate to see you not so sunny!  
>From<br>Tawni & Zora  
>Nico<br>Portlyn  
>Grady<br>Marshal  
>Mr. Condor<br>Devon  
>To Sonshine,<br>I really hope you get well soon!  
>I hate to see you ill! (Not that I've ever seen you ill but I'm sure it's not pretty, well not like that, you're always pretty. Well your hair anyway, I like all brunettes!)<br>That was a long bracket… Anyway..  
>Get Well Soon!<br>Love Chad  
>xxxxxxxx<br>Sonny loved the card! So much, she got up and went to the cafeteria to find Chad. She had now got well soon. She walked in and sat down at their table. As expected Chad came over and sat next to her.  
>"You ok Sonny?"<br>"Yeah, thanks for the message in the card by the way!"  
>"It was nothing, I'm just glad you're feeling better now!"<br>"Thanks" Chad went back over to his table. He looked over at Sonny. Sonny looked over at Chad. They were lost. Again.  
>"I know tomorrow's plan is going to work!" Tawni sighed "Just look at them" The So Random! Team looked over. They all knew that they both liked each other and they would all have to deal with the consequences of them two dating. Because it was going to happen. Soon.<p>

Zora and Tawni chuckled. Their plan was fool proof! Do you want to know what they did? They had paid Tween weekly lotsof money to do this. An issue with only one thing in it - Channy. Channy were on the front, the back, the middle and the sides. They had gathered up gossip and rumours about them, and put them all into this one magazine. They told them about the fake date, the scrambled egg, what Selena had said, it was full. And it was out today. Tawni had bought one on her way to work and they were holding it now, admiring the work. It was fantabulous!  
>Sonny walked into her dressing room to see the episode of Tween weekly on her dresser. She picked it up and was in shock. A Channy special? She flipped through and all she saw was her. And Chad. Together. This was not good! She started to scan each page and was confused. How did the press find out all this stuff? They must hide cameras in every plant pot! She decided she had better go see Chad, to see if he had seen this. She walked (well, ran) over to the falls and went to Chad's room. She knocked on the door and heard a faint 'Come in!'<br>Chad was laid down on his couch, head in his pillow. Sonny walked in and he lifted his head.  
>"Oh, hey Sonny" he mumbled.<br>"You don't sound so happy!" Chad looked up again and saw that Sonny had the magazine.  
>"You've seen the mag?" Chad asked.<br>"Yeah"  
>"Come sit down" he said, Sonny sat next to Chad who had now sat up straight.<br>"You ok?" Sonny asked Chad.  
>"Well you know I said about losing my mi-" Chad was cut off.<br>"They were pranks, it was me! And Tawni, and Zora,"  
>"Wait what?"<br>"Yeah, I was dragged into it all. I have wanted to tell you all week. They wanted us together and thought making you lose your mind would help, and it all sort of happened. Sorry"  
>"Wait, Tawni and Zora want us together too?"<br>"Yeah, apparently Zora had been recording every 'Channy' Moment. Or in other words, whenever we talked. And then it filled up the memory on her computer, so she decided something had to be done to get Channy" Sonny explained.  
>"Well, do you want Channy?" Chad asked, getting a little closer.<br>"Well, do you want Channy?" Sonny asked, getting a little closer.  
>"Why are you copying me?" Chad asked, getting a little closer.<br>"I don't know" Sonny said, getting a little closer. Suddenly, they both gave up on the getting a little closer thing and kissed, sweetly. They both looked in each other's eyes.  
>"Sonny, will you go out with me?" Chad asked nervously.<br>"Yeah.." Sonny managed, still in complete daydream and shock from their kiss. They both leaned in and kissed again, this time slightly more passionately.  
>Sonny walked into her dressing room, in a flash Tawni and Zora were at her feet!<br>"Oh my gosh! I can't believe he asked you out! And you kissed him! Twice! Well, actually we could believe it, but we can't believe it!" Tawni blurted out.  
>"Wait, how do you guys know?" Zora held up her video camera "ZZZOOORRRAAA!"<p> 


End file.
